User talk:Darth Taikin
Nice to see you. I thought you had vanished out. Thanks for coming, I began to feel lonely. (It is the second time you have to move your stuff! :) Funny!) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, my... I am busy too Welcome back, Darth Taikin. I have been really busy too... you can notice last weeks this wiki has remained somewhat abandoned. I hope I can get some time to write some new stuff the next month. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 17:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Taikin.... there are not many news to report. Lately has been hard to get new users...-- Mighty Erick Hello, Darth Taikin. I have uploaded a new version of the Main Page, in order to celebrate our 1000+ articles. I wanted to give it a new more-mystical look. I have drawn two winged muses with torchs to adorn the Main Page, I also changed colors and format. It is something like a Main Page 2.0. It is just a beta-release, tell me if you have any comment on this Main Page. Thanks for any useful comment. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, Darth Taikin. This message is just to tell you I would like to see a little more of Akira. I know you abandoned that project, but... Is there any possibility of you taking it back? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's Mattkenn from SW Fanon, I just wanted to drop by and say hello. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) It's still nice to see someone familiar. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:23, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Erick has left us. It is very sad and unfortunate that he has. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) He is on Dragon. It's the last wiki he has, or so that is how he sees it. He shouldn't have left. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:58, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I haven't even began to get into those. I might need to start. Are they interesting? Should I? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll look into them. Once I get one, I'll be able to read it in a week or so. Then, I can come help you at the wiki. Ok? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I noticed your comment in Mattkenn3's talk, and wanted to notify you that he isn't here right now because of state testing as far as i know, however i would be pretty interested in helping out with a Warriors wiki since i've read the 1st and 2nd series and am starting on the 3rd. If i can help at all please feel free to contact me! Flamefang 01:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yes, my testing ends in three days. Thank goodness it's almost over! I'll be returning to help on this wiki and all my other wikis. I do plan on getting into the warriors wiki. When I am done reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, I'll go to Barnes and Nobles or Books-A-Million to get some of these Warriors books. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Taikin! This wiki is pretty small now, and not much goes on here, but everything you do is appreciated! Thanks for your edit, Flamefang 03:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Hi, need details, Hi, Can you please tell me more about Akira... I am very much interested in it.. .Please - Regards, Sugirtha M